User talk:The Loyal Recruit
Hi, The Loyal Recruit, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:26, August 26, 2011 Fine then xD Let's do this thing... Though I get the feeling we don't know what we've started :) Tell me when you're done with the little project I gave you ;) Amnesty 19:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Good job, I made some minor adjustments. Just take a look at it and tell me what you think. Also, I've been working on minor stuff a lot today, but I guess you already noticed that... xD Also, I have requested adoption for this messy place xD It's the only way to fix things up around here :) Aaaaand.... Are you good with images/templates and stuff? xD That's all for now :) Amnesty 09:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: Which of the games do you own/have you played. And are you capable of getting images (pref. High quality)? Amnesty 09:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You... You haven't answered my questions xD Amnesty 09:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Heya Recruit! Yeah, I'm not too bad at making userboxes, why? What have you got in mind? If you want me to do something about making Userboxes, I'll first have to make all the template pages. I'll do that now, because there don't seem to be any on this wiki at the moment. I just finished making all the neccessary Templates for Userboxes to work. Now you just need to make Userboxes that you want, and turn them into templates and they will function just like they do on ACWiki. Now what was this job you had for me? --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole 03:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) 'No Problemo' Like the heading says, no problem Recruit, however, I noticed on your Profile you said it was all done by 'Erudito Inc.' I actually don't have a corporation, I work for HQI 'High Quality Images', just so people don't think I'm the boss ;) I'm only an Executive. But anyway, did you have any other specific requests? --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole 01:25, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Signature [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 09:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Question The second channel is on the freenode server which can be built into wiki and isn't on the mibbit server. I have actually been on the other IRC but no one was chatting. More info on the page I created is here. Romcombo(Talk) 19:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the userbox TLR, it rocks! :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cookie delivery Nomnomnom :D thanks for the EPIC cookie userbox TLR! You did an great job on them. Now we have something to award new users with should they show potential. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hi TLR, sorry to be giving you this task because it may not be easy but could you look at my sandbox (link here) and see if there is anything that can be improved upon. i don't know how to add the tags for attaching them to pages. Tags like or something similar becase we can't use huge amounts of text each time we input them. Anyways, if you can't do it or don't have time then its cool. Just wanted your input into them. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 00:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, TLR, I am sorry to ask this as well but i will be absent for a while. Could you delete this image on sunday. I had it photoshoped for Cello but I didn't want to put it on the AC wiki where anons could get it and I don't want to clog up the hitman wiki with it. Thanks in advance TLR and I owe you. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 01:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Heya Recruit Hi there, you may have noticed I havn't been active on any wikis lately, and to show this here I made a basic template for an Absence Banner, based off the AC Wiki's one. This is just a basic layout I made, and wanted to know if you want me to edit it in anyway to make it suit the Wiki more. You'll see it on my profile at the moment if you want to see it employed. After your approval/neccessary changes, I will turn it into a template that is available to all users if you want. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 08:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ''A little Bump along the Way... No problem about the lateness, but about how you want the banner to be more 'game related' how exactly would you like me to do it, as I havn't actually played any of the games I really only joined this wiki to help out with the template, coding and graphical aspects. So any specifications at all? Colours, picture, text? --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 06:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Progress Alright, I quickly messed around with the template and came upon something you might like, here it is: You can see it on a profile over at mine if you want to see just how it looks, and again, any problems with it, don't hesitate to let me know. ''P.S: I added to the Userbox page, Userboxes if you want to look. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] 07:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You have been stripped of your Rollback rights, and thus your spot in the staff board, due to your inactivity. Have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Late reply, sorry Sorry for the slow reply TLR, I have a stomach bug so I am on and off the wiki at irregular times. I don't have chat on my new laptop but I can try the guest feature tomorrow. Also, I just noticed Eruditos template boxes on your page and they are far better then mine. When Nesty has had a look and selected the best one we can make the changes. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It could cause confusion when the list is quite big but at the moment if the majority of voice actors for blood money are in that category then we can keep it, then we could move the few others to the alternate category and then delete the unused category page. Nesty would probably be able to make a better decision on this then me though. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:02, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for explanation TLR.[[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 15:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi TLR, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC)